Nip rollers are sometimes used in printing presses to guide substrates, such as webs or signatures, along a predetermined path. A pair of nip rollers may contact one another to form a nip, through which the substrate passes.
Nip rollers may include a clamp collar style nip, a segmented nip affixed to a hose clamp and an elastic nip donut. Some designs may cause the nip rollers to have a relatively high moment of inertia. Other designs may not allow for 360 degrees of nip contact surface. Additionally, changing parts of nip rollers may be time consuming for some designs.